Buddy Trope: Total Amateur
'Total Amateur' is the twentieth album recorded by the fictional band known as the Buddy Trope. Instead of following the usual format of an album, this time the album itself has an incoming plot outside of the show. The album's main focus is that of an old radio countdown, counting down all of the greatest hits from that week, similar to Casey Kasem's America Top 40, but instead of 40 hits, there are 5 hits and the show's called Korny Kevin's Countdown. Korny Kevin (voiced by Dennis) is an apparent disc jockey who has a dose of comedic flavour in every show of his and announces the 5 hits of that week in the old Kasem fashion. Kevin's favourite band of course is Buddy Trope, which is probably the case why their latest hits appear on his show almost every week. After the wacky intro, Korny Kevin introduces himself and the Buddy Trope's 5 greatest hits that come straight from their twentieth album 'Total Amateur' (irony much?), as well as reminding his listeners that the Buddy Trope were just a tiny touring band way back in July, which was mostly true for the most part. Kevin announces number 5, which is 'Cover Me', in which he endorses it as only a snippet. The next song is 'Don't Fear The Reaper', a song recorded at Blue Baker Broadway Studios, according to Kevin. Then he thusly introduces the number 3 song 'Urgent', then the number 2 song 'Do You Know What I Mean?' Before song number 1 is to be revealed, Kevin cunningly introduces a long distance dedication from Bill Cosby on how the Buddy Trope first gotten started in which Bill affirmed listeners that "when they first got started, they said let's get high" etc. After Cosby was abruptly kicked off air, Kevin apologizes and then introduces number 1 'Don't Talk To Strangers' ft Officer Lou. After the outro, Kevin signs off by declaring his signature phrase "Keep your stars at the ground and keep reaching for your feet!" Tracks 5. Cover Me 4. Don't Fear The Reaper 3. Urgent 2. Do You Know What I Mean? 1. Don't Talk To Strangers ft Officer Lou Facts 1. Kevin's phrase at the end was an oblivious pun on Kasem's popular phrase that he declares at the end of his shows. 2. The drum roll for number 1 was accompanied by Rowan. 3. It was Dennis himself who thought of the idea for the twentieth album taking place on a rather traditional radio station broadcast. 4. Layne's favourite song from this album is 'Don't Talk To Strangers.' Layne even applauded Dennis on his performance as Korny Kevin later that night. 5. Their twenty-first album 'Kansas Is Lost' should be completed today and the album will also return to the old format. 6. This was the first album to be recorded in November. 7. Doobert returns as cowbell player, whenever the band felt clueless about who would play the best cowbell. Category:Buddy Trope